Full Moon Nights
by kittycat1810
Summary: Dick, Roy, and Wally. They all know each others' secrets, including the ones the mentors don't. What happens when the mentors find out their secrets? Werewolf, and vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I have had this idea in my mind for a while and finally decided to type it. Hope ya like it. Italics are thoughts and the spaces in between the words might not show up. For those who do not know: Dick-Robin; Bruce-Batman; Wally-Kid Flash; Roy-Speedy/Red Arrow**

"Hey Dad! I'm sleeping over Wally's tonight!" Dick yelled. Bruce simply looked over his newspaper from his spot at the kitchen table and said "It's a school night."

"Yeah, but Wally can run me to school in the morning. Roy's coming too, so you know we'll sleep. Wally's picking me up any second. Love you Dad." Dick said walking from his spot in the kitchen door to waiting in the entryway for his friend. He started to get a weird feeling in his stomach. _Come on Wally. Hurry up before I change here._ DING DONG _Finally._ Dick walked out the door and hopped onto his best friend's back as they disappeared.

_LINE BREAK_

**In isolated woods**

"Where have you guys been!" Roy yelled, hopping up from his spot, sitting on a fallen tree.

"Sorry, someone was late picking me up." Dick said glaring at Wally as he hopped off his back. Dick suddenly looked up. "Not long now." Wally hopped on the tree by Roy.

"Here" Roy said, handing Robin a pill and a water bottle filled with milk.

"Thanks" Robin said, swallowing the pill and the milk then leaning against another tree.

"Dudes, you won't believe what happened this week! This girl-" Wally was interrupted by a scream and both Wally and Roy ran over to Dick. Dick was lying on the ground, curled in a ball from the pain. Roy laid Robin's head in his lap as Wally stroked his hair. "You're gonna be alright Dickie. Just let it happen and don't fight it, little bird. Fighting makes it-" Wally was cut off by another scream of agony by Robin, who, by that point was crying from the intense pain. After that scream, the red heads quietly comforted their brother, who had not stopped screaming. Suddenly, Robin started seizuring, screaming even louder as the full moon's light poured onto him. Hair started to grow from him, his eyes changed shape, his teeth grew into fearsome fangs, and his entire body changed shape, growing into a huge wolf.

Once the transformation was complete, the black and dark grey wolf with bright blue eyes stood up, shaking its head as if coming out of a trance. Roy and Wally both stood up as the wolf raced away. Both ran after him, through the trees until all three got to a river. The wolf walked off and the two red heads sat by the river. For about fifteen minutes, they talked about anything and everything, then the wolf came back holding two squirrels in its jaws.

"Finally, dude! I was starting to think you were coming back!" Wally yelled as the wolf tossed him a squirrel and then the other to Roy.

"Thanks, Dick" Roy said to the wolf as his fangs came out and he and Wally drained the blood from the squirrels. All stuck in their own world where they didn't have to hide what they were: a werewolf and two vampires.

**Well, how did you like it? I will update when I can, but no promises on how soon. The pill Roy gave Dick will be explained later on. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, but don't usually expect something this quick. I will update when I can, but it probably won't be often. Ollie Queen=Green Arrow; Barry Allen=Flash; Bruce Wayne=Batman**

_The next morning_

Roy woke up sitting against a tree with Wally right next to him. He remembered last night and looked to where Dick had laid down, to find him still out cold. Roy got up and stretched, kicking Wally's leg in the process. He walked over to Dick and gently shook him awake. Dick groaned and looked exhaustedly up at Roy from his spot on the forest floor. _Poor kid, he's exhausted._ "Dickie, it's time to get up. We have to go to school." Roy quietly said.

"M'kay" Dick said, beginning to get up, only to fall before he could completely stand up. Roy caught him before he hit the ground, carefully sitting him against a tree.

"Careful little bird, you know you're still weak." Roy said, looking at Robin disapprovingly.

"S'rry Roy" Dick said, sleep slurring his voice as Roy reached into his overnight backpack and pulled out a pill bottle and a protein shake. By that time, Wally had gotten into his own backpack and pulled out a Tupperware container which held four steaks.

"Here" Roy said handing Dick a pill and the protein shake. Dick put the pill in his mouth and, with Roy's help, took a drink from the protein shake. "There. You know the transformation drains you. You need to take the vitamin, eat something, and drink one of these," Roy gestured to the protein shake he was holding on to, "before you can get enough strength to do pretty much anything."

"Here," Wally said handing both Roy and Dick a steak on a paper plate. "One for you, one for you, two for me" he said. "You're lucky Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris expect me to eat four steaks, and to need three plates to do it. Actually, scratch that; you guys are lucky to have me at all" Wally grinned.

Dick scarfed down his steak and finished the protein shake before taking another vitamin. "Ready for school?" Wally asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dick said, still sounding tired.

_On the Watchtower, the day after the full moon_

Batman walked out of the zeta tube. He had been called when Superman asked him to update the security at the Watchtower. They had also decided to look at adding a few members to the league's roster. After the meeting, most of the league left until only Ollie, Barry, and Bruce, who was working on the computer, were left.

"Hey, Bruce. Thanks for having the kids over last night. I know they can be a handful." Ollie said to Bruce.

"They were over Allen's, Queen. Get your facts right." Bruce said.

"Noooooo. Wally said he and Dick were going over your house, Ollie." Barry said, looking worried

"Wait, if they weren't at any of our houses, where did they go?" Ollie asked.

"We will follow them next time and find out." Bruce said, looking determined. "We need to know where they go, and I don't think they'll tell us. We won't mention it to them. Understood."

"Yep" "Yes" both Barry and Ollie agreed.

**Cliffie. Please review. Hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I've said before, thanks for the reviews; they are very encouraging. I am going on vacation for a week and leaving tomorrow so I won't be able to update during it.**

_The next full moon_

_With Wally_

"Hey Uncle Barry, me and Dick are going to sleep over Roy's tonight!" Wally yelled.

"Have fun!" Barry said. Once Wally left Barry said "Wally just left. Said he was going over your house Ollie." Into his comm. Link

_With Roy_

"Ollie, me and Wally are going over Dick's!" Roy yelled.

"Don't drink!" Ollie yelled back. Once Roy left he spoke into his comm. Link saying "Roy just left going to your house Bruce."  
_With Dick_

"Hey Bruce, Roy and I are sleeping over Wally's!" Dick yelled to his guardian, starting to get the weird feeling he always got on full moons.

"What, no hug for the old man?" Bruce said, smiling at his son.

"Bye Dad." Dick said, giving Bruce a hug before the doorbell rang. Once Dick left, Bruce said into his comm. Link "Dick just left for your house Allen… On your nephew's back. Tracer planted."

_In the woods_

_With the mentors_

"They're just sitting there. Can you hear what they're saying?" Barry asked Bruce from their spot spying on the trio of apprentices.

"No, but I can lip read now be quiet." Bruce hissed. Just then Roy handed Dick a pill. "Queen. Why is your son giving my son drugs and telling him he needs to take it?" Bruce growled.

"No idea" Ollie responded. Then, Dick started screaming. Bruce immediately got up and was about to run to his son when the other two mentors held him back. "Just watch" Ollie said. Bruce unhappily sat back down and watched as Roy and Wally comforted his son, who had yet to stop screaming. Suddenly the screaming got louder as the moon's light broke through. After a few seconds, the screams cut off and a big black gray wolf stood up between Roy and Wally and howled at the moon.

As soon as the wolf stopped, Wally said, "Dude, howling later, food now?" The wolf got down playfully before running off into the forest, only to come back half a minute later carrying a raccoon and a rabbit. "Thanks dude!" Wally yelled as he started sucking the blood from the rabbit.

"Thank you, Dick" Roy said as he began drinking from his raccoon. The wolf had laid down peacefully in front of them.

"Oh my God."

"That couldn't have just happened"

"It did. Right now we need to go home and think this over." Bruce said. Barry took the invitation and ran Bruce to Wayne Manor, Oliver to the mansion, and himself to his own home.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I will update when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the wait. I made this chapter extra long for you. I think this one is my favorite. On to the story. This is the storyline where Wally had an abusive dad and lives with Barry. Lots of hugs and crying in this chapter.**

_With Roy_

"I'm home Ollie!" Roy yelled, walking into the house.

"Can you come in here Roy? We need to talk" Ollie's disembodied voice came calmly from the living room. Roy walked in to see him on one end of the couch. Ollie then patted the spot next to him on the couch, motioning for Roy to sit down.

Once he sat on the couch Roy quickly said "Whatever I did, I blame-"

"Roy, Roy, you aren't in trouble." Ollie said, softly smiling. "I want to tell you that I know." Roy began to look scared. "Last full moon, the league had a meeting and I thanked Bruce for having you three over. Bruce said you guys went over Barry's, and Barry though you guys came over here." Roy was quickly paling and looked more frightened than before. "We decided to follow you guys the next time you all said you were spending the night over each other's houses. Last night was the night we followed you."

Roy got up, pulled away from Ollie, and was clearly about to bolt. Ollie got up and grabbed Roy's wrist. "I don't care if you are a vampire. I adopted you and I still think of you as my son, as I have for a long time." Roy froze and looked Ollie. It broke Ollie's heart to see Roy, his stubborn, headstrong, never afraid son, so terrified. Of him. "I don't care Roy, I love you." Roy suddenly spun and hugged Ollie. Ollie was shocked to feel a tear fall on his shoulder.

"Th-thank you Ollie. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but m-most people want to kill vampires. I was scared. I love you to, Dad." Roy said, still lightly crying and holding onto Ollie as if his life depended on it.

"Shhh. You're alright. Eventually I do want to know about vampires, but that can wait." Ollie said, holding onto his son.

_With Wally_

"Uncle Barry, I'm home!" Wally yelled after speeding into his house.

"Hey Wally, can you come in here? We need to talk!" Barry yelled from the kitchen. Wally walked in and sat at the kitchen table, across from Barry.

"I blame Dick! Now, what did I do?" Wally asked.

"You didn't do anything... I did." Barry said. Wally looked at him confused. _I've never seen Uncle B so serious. Well since the lawsuit against Dad._ "Last month, when you said that you were sleeping over Ollie's, there was a league meeting." Wally began to look vaguely uncomfortable. "Ollie thanked Bruce for having you three over; Bruce said you guys came over here. We decided to follow you guys next time you said that." Wally began to look scared. "We followed you last night." Wally got up, looking ready to super-speed off. "Wally, don't run. I don't care if you're a vampire. You're my nephew and I still care about you. I will want to know more, but for now…" Barry got up and hugged Wally. Wally hugged him back and Barry was surprised to feel Wally shaking; crying.

"You-you have no idea how much I-I've wanted to tell you. I was scared though. Really, really scared. Most people are afraid of vampires; think we're all killers. Most are, but me and Roy aren't. Most people would try to kill us, so I was scared." Wally said, still shaking.

_With Dick_

"Bruce I'm home!" Dick yelled tiredly.

"Can you come in here? I think we need to talk." Bruce said, his voice coming from the kitchen. Dick walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to Bruce, then turned to face him.

"So, what's up?" Dick asked, looking at Bruce who was facing him.

"Last month you said you were going over Barry's. Barry thought you guys were at Ollie's and Ollie thought that you were over here." Dick looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we were at Ollie's. I mean, you know what he's like. He probably didn't notice we were there." Dick said, turning away from Bruce.

"Richard, you and I both know you didn't go over Ollie's. Last night, we followed you three." Dick looked scared. "I know you are a werewolf."

Dick got up and backed away from Bruce, looking terrified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Dick yelled as his back hit the wall. Bruce got up and walked over to him.

"Dick," Bruce said as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Why would I hurt you?" Bruce asked, confused but making sure his voice sounded gentle.

"C-Cause I-I'm a m-monster." Dick said as tears leaked from his eyes. Bruce, with determined angry eyes, knelt down next to Dick as Dick scooted away from him.

"Never think that. You are not a monster. You were still yourself, so I know you wouldn't ever hurt anyone. Even if you didn't have control, I could never hurt you. You are my son and I love you Dick." Bruce said, angry at first then with a gentle but firm voice.

Dick suddenly jumped at Bruce and threw his arms around Bruce's neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Bruce immediately grabbed Dick, and out of instinct as much as anything began comforting him.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're alright. No one will hurt you. You're safe. You're safe. Eşti în siguranţă pasăre mică. Eşti în siguranţă." Bruce whispered in his ward's ear, switching to Dick's native language of Romani to help him calm down.

"Thank you, Tati. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared. Werewolves are persecuted and hunted by humans, hunters, and vampires. I was scared you'd kill me. I'm sorry. Îmi pare rău **(I'm sorry).**

"It's alright. I'd probably be scared too. I have some questions, but they can wait." Bruce got up, picking Dick up too. "I think it's time you got some sleep." Bruce carried Dick up to his bedroom. He laid his son down on the bed and got up to leave.

"Nu pleca. Vă rugăm să Tactical. **(Don't go. Please Daddy)**" Dick said sleepily.

"I won't" Bruce said, sliding into a chair right next to his son's bed as his son fell asleep, with Bruce quickly following.

**Well, did you like it? I've waited to type this chapter since I began this story. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Guest snapped me out of my slump. *Holds head* oww, you hit hard. Italics are the mind link.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A few months later**

The team was sent to investigate a human trafficking ring. _Why is it always abandoned warehouses? _Wally thought over the mind link.

_It wouldn't be stereotypical if it wasn't._ Robin responded.

_We need to get in; Robin?_ Kaldur asked.

_Well, this place has big windows that would be hidden, but patrolled. We can get in, but we will have to be quick; real quick. _Robin responded.

They all went over to the window Robin was near. Robin went in first, then Kid Flash, then Superboy, Kaldur, Artemis, and M'gann went in last. They all quickly went into the darkest shadow they could find. Slowly and stealthily, they all inched towards the middle of the warehouse. In the middle was a pale man with brown hair. He was ordering everyone else to hurry up. _Wally, is that-_Robin thought. _ Yeah, Rob. It is._ Wally interrupted.

The man suddenly turned. "I can feel you there, brother. And you brought your dog too. He will make a fine addition to my cast of cage fighters, don't you think?"

Several thugs appeared behind the team and pushed them towards the man. "You even try to touch him, I'll-" Wally began.

"You'll what? He's a wolf; no better than the dirt off my shoe! Don't tell me you care for him?" The man sneered.

"He's my little brother. I'll stake you myself if you try to touch him!" Wally pushed Robin behind him. A thug grabbed Robin and yanked him toward the middle of the room. Wally tried to go after him, but two thugs grabbed his arms.

"I heard he's a vegetarian wolf, no human flesh. I wonder how he'll like this herb?" The man pulled out a frond of purple flowers from a wooden box. Robin began struggling and trying to get away from it. "Wolfsbane," Wally whispered. "They say it brings out the real you. I wonder what our little wolf here is really like?" He pushed the plant closer to Robin who struggled away. "Is he the human he pretends to be? Or is he the feral animal he was born to be?"

"You know as well as I do that all wolfsbane does is make wolves lose control, Malum! It won't be him! He can control himself and he is a better person than you will ever be!" Wally snarled. The team was shocked to see fangs peeking out of Wally's mouth. Robin looked at Wally _I-It's okay. Just keep the team safe, even if you have to kill me, keep them safe!_ Robin said over the mind link. _I'll keep them safe without killing you. Even if I could stand killing you, I wouldn't. I promise you I will get you out of this __puţin__lup _**(little wolf).**

The man, Malum, pressed the wolfsbane onto Robin's chest, duct tapinng it there. Before Robin could get it off, he began transforming. Robin's screams echoed so loud that the team could barely hear Malum yell over it "The last thing you will hear, wolf, is your friends screaming as you tear them apart!"

Once the transformation was complete, the giant wolf turned to the team. Wally gasped as he looked into its pure black eyes as it jumped to attack the team. Wally quickly got everyone out of its way. "Miss Martian, use your telekinesis! Get the plant off of him and away from him!"

The taped plant peeled off, bringing quite a bit of Robin's fur off too. Robin turned and snarled. He jumped to attack Megan, but Wally met him mid way and tackled him. "Dude, look at me! It's me, Wally! Remember who you are Richard! You have to remember!" Wally yelled, holding him down.

"Remember, Dick! Remember us chasing you and playing with you every full moon? Who was it that sat right next to you as you went through the pain of the transformation? Who sat by you and comforted you after every nightmare? We did. You have to remember!" Red Arrow said, suddenly appearing next to Wally and Robin. Robin began to seizure and Wally got off of him. Robin's eyes slowly became his normal blue and he got up and shook himself. He then turned to Malum and his guards and jumped at them. Wally and Red Arrow quickly followed, but instead of claws and teeth, they were fighting with knives and arrows. Both Wally and Roy were bearing their fangs at the other vampires and Robin was bearing his fangs and slashing with his claws at the vampires.

One of the vampires slashed at Robin's leg with a small knife. Robin yowled in pain and bit the vampire's throat out. The vampire quickly turned to dust, but another jumped Robin and slashed at his back. Roy shot an arrow through its head. Three vampires were dead and two vampires were left. Wally slid under Robin and stabbed another vampire through the stomach and Robin bit through one's side. "Damn it! Malum's gone." Wally snarled. "Look, I know we have some explaining to do, but we can do it tomorrow at the mountain. Robin will be exhausted when he turns back and me and Roy are tired. M'gann, can you put a sun roof in the bioship?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go" She responded.

Wally and Roy's fangs disappeared as they began to walk towards the bioship. They heard a yelp and whimper from behind them and immediately the team spun around. One of Robin's legs had clearly given out and he was on one knee and his other three paws. Roy and Wally ran back over to him and helped support that side of him. "Why doesn't he just turn back? Wouldn't that be easier to help him?" Artemis asked.

"His body couldn't handle another transformation so soon. That's also why he needs a sun roof. No moon equals no wolf." Roy responded. With Roy and Wally helping Robin, they all boarded the bioship and headed to Mount Justice.

**Well, did you like it? Please review! Suggestions are appreciated and will be considered!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been bad and writing other stories… and now that school's started, I won't be updating frequently. Thanks for the reviews and ideas! And Malum calling Wally "brother" was because they are both vampires.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**In the bioship**

Kid Flash and Red Arrow helped Robin go to lay down in the back of the bioship as M'gann formed the seats. "Don't make any for us, we'll be fine back here." Red Arrow told her. M'gann nodded and removed two of the seats. Robin started licking the gash on his injured leg. Wally walked back to the medical station in the bioship and grabbed a roll of gauze before going back over to Robin and Red Arrow. Robin looked up at Wally and watched as he wrapped Robin's injured paw. Red Arrow was sitting on the floor next to Robin and stroking his fur. "Go to sleep, Rob. Lord knows you need it." Red Arrow whispered once KF finished wrapping Robin's paw. Robin flopped to the side onto Roy's lap and lied down his head where KF had just sat down. While Red Arrow stroked Robin's flank and Wally stroked his head Robin fell quickly into sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Once the bioship lands outside of Mt. Justice**

The bioship landed with a thump, jolting Robin awake. The team all walked off the bioship and Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash came out of the mountain's entrance. "Robin!" Batman said, sounding surprised. "I'll go get food." Wally said, speeding into the mountain. "Are you guys alright?" Green Arrow asked. "Yeah, except for Rob's leg. A vamp got him with a silver knife. Oh and he'll have a burn on his chest from the wolfsbane. Malum taped it on him." Batman walked over to Robin and pushed the fur to the sides, trying to see the skin. Robin huffed and Roy said "Good luck. His fur is too thick. You'll have to wait until he changes back in the morning. He'll probably have to eat a lot and take several vitamins to be able to be close to healthy when he changes back."

"Lookey what I got!" Wally yelled, running back outside, carrying about ten steaks. Robin immediately perked up as soon as he could smell the steak. He quickly limped over to Wally and began to sniff at the container containing the steaks. Wally laughed as Robin whined, nosing the lid of the container. Wally took off the lid of the container, revealing the raw steaks. Wally tossed Roy one, he took three, then gave the rest to Robin, who quickly began eating the blood covered steaks. "Ew." Artemis and M'gann said, disgusted. "M'gann, I need you to take Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, Robin, and I to Montana. I own a house there with a lot of wooded land. We'll go there at least until morning." Batman ordered.

"O-okay." M'gann said. She opened up the bioship again and everyone got inside.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At Montana**

Batman, Roy, and Wally helped Robin limp off of the bioship. Once he was off the ramp, he nudged them away and took a few experimental steps. Seeing as he didn't fall or wince, Roy, Wally, and Batman decided to let it go. Flash and Green Arrow were the next off, followed by the rest of the team. "SO, what are we gonna do tonight? We can't run like we usually do…" Wally said. "Oh well, I think the girls would squeal at what we do to the squirrels, raccoons, and deer anyways. We'll get blood another time." Roy responded. Robin looked up and whined. "Yeah, yeah, we know you like the meat. We aren't going to leave you alone though."

Robin nudged Batman back towards the bioship. "Gotham will be fine for one night, Robin. I'm staying with you." Batman then looked at Roy, Green Arrow, Flash, and Wally then said, "You can go on, just bring him back something." "We can get it later. Ummm… there's the river? Ohhh I know: the part of the river in that one clearing with the waterfall! It's not too far or uneven, so Rob should be able to get there." Roy, Green Arrow, Batman and Robin all nodded at Wally's suggestion. "Just let us change first." Green Arrow said, walking towards the huge cabin.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**About twenty minutes later…**

"Wow, you take almost as long to change as a girl! What, need to do your makeup?" Roy joked, smirking. "I'm not the one who spends forever on his hair, then again since vamps have forever, I guess it doesn't matter how long they spend on their hair." Oliver Queen retorted. Barry just smiled and sped over to Wally saying "I kept telling them to hurry up, but nooooo!" Bruce walked over to Robin who had lied down and said, "It's always the blonde rich guys you gotta look out for… cough Ollie cough." Robin just rolled his eyes and got up, stretching. He quirked his head as if to say _ready?_

"Oh, wait, I could probably set up a psychic link with Robin!" M'gann yelled.

The three supernatural creatures looked at their mentors and all but Robin said "Do it."

_Everyone up? _M'gann

_Yeah_ Artemis and Conner replied.

_You know it beautiful_ Wally

_I still find this weird _Roy and Ollie both mock glared at each other

_Wow, Wally. Remind me to teach you how to flirt _Barry

_Yes _Batman

_I think_ Robin

_Dude, finally, we can understand you!_ Wally

_Shut up and let's go! _ Robin began to jog towards a thick patch of woods with Wally and Roy, fangs out, quickly behind him. "Those boys…" Bruce said, as he, Ollie, and Barry ran after their sons into the woods.

_Should we really be following a werewolf and two vampires into dark woods on a full moon? Seems like twilight x2 to me… _Artemis said.

_Shut up!_ Wally, Roy, And Robin's voices came over the mind link.

It took about an hour for the team to catch up to the mentors, who were sitting under a tree by a small creek as Roy, Wally, and Robin were, apparently, having a splash war. Robin kept using his large paws to splash Wally and Roy who were using both hands and not getting even half the size of Robin's. Bruce, Barry, and Ollie were watching, amusedly, and talking about what seemed to be parenting. Roy and Wally walked over to the parents and laid down on their backs, breathing heavily. "Why. Does. He. Always. Start. A. Splash. War?" Wally said, breathing really hard. "Dick go hunting?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, or, at least I assume so. What else would he be doing?" Wally asked, smiling at Barry, fangs out. "Amazing he can heal so fast… I mean, even for a werewolf he heals fast." The team walked over and sat down by the mentors, Wally, and Roy.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Artemis said, looking at Wally and Roy. The two redheads looked at each other, sighed, and sat up.

"Okay, first: we aren't the fictional vampires that go around killing people because we like the taste of blood. Me and Wally, we don't even drink from humans. Thanks to Dick, we don't even have to hunt or drink more than once a month, what Dick uses his instincts to catch, we drain, then he eats. No waste and we get a pretty good deal." Roy explained.

Dick walked back into the clearing carrying the large body of a buck. He dropped it in front of Wally and Roy who each grew fangs and bit into a different leg. Neither let go until after about a minute. "Thanks dude!" Wally grinned, fangs coming over his bottom lip. "Thanks Dick." Roy smiled, leaving his fangs inside his lips. Dick got up and carried the body away from the clearing. "Haha, dinner time wolfy." Wally laughed. Roy smacked him over the head and the mentors laughed, rolling their eyes at the boys' antics. Dick walked back over and flopped onto Roy and Wally. "Oooff." Roy's breath came out of his lungs. "Ugghh" Wally moaned.

"So who was that guy, Malum?" M'gann asked. Wally, Roy, and Dick froze, then looked at each other. Dick put his head down, covered it with his paws, and whimpered. Roy and Wally both combed their fingers through Robin's fur. "He won't get you again. We won't let him get you, I promise." Roy soothed. Bruce looked up, "Malum?" "Not a good story…" Wally trailed off, looking depressed. Bruce got up and sat down by his son, having a feeling he would want to be near him.

"Malum is a vampire. An evil one too. He is the leader, but he's horrid and cruel. He's the one that encourages the fight clubs." Robin whimpered louder and Wally hushed him. "Werewolf fight clubs, that is. That's how we met Dick; back when we were still like the other vampires, when we killed." Roy swallowed before continuing. "We were different though. We never liked killing or going to the fight clubs, so when we ended up going to one, we decided to leave through the back door. We were passing through the cages when we saw a six, maybe seven year old kid. He was in a cage, maybe four feet by four feet, and whimpering. He seemed feverish, in pain and he looked at us with those damn huge, blue eyes. We couldn't leave him. We opened the cage and had to carry him outside. Once he turned, he backed away. He was scared of us until we told him we would not hurt him. That was when we decided not to follow Malum anymore. In the morning, when we saw how exhausted and hurt he was, we managed to get him to tell us where he lived. We took him back, then me and Wally split up. It was a complete coincidence we all met up, years later. As soon as we saw each other, we knew who the others were and set up this system. The end." Roy said with a determined expression.

"What is a werewolf fight club?" M'gann asked.

"A horrible place. They kidnap werewolves and keep them in cages until a full moon. On a full moon, two werewolves, and only those two, are exposed to moonlight. They fight to the death. When one is dead, the vampires throw another werewolf in the ring until it is almost sunrise. Rob was in there five times." Wally said, stroking Robin's fur.

"You would never guess. He's always so happy and perky." Artemis said. Superboy got up and sat down next to Robin. He began to stroke his fur too. Wally gave a wry grin "He's good at hiding it. He's been through hell and back, but he has this crazy idea that it should be his hell and his hell only. He thinks he should keep his problems to himself because other people have their own problems. Now you guys are in ours, and I'm sorry about that, but Malum will come after us again; I have no doubt of that."

**Extra long chapter for you. Please review, please give me ideas, sorry I won't be updating as much due to school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been getting grades up and exams. Thanks for the reviews and ideas! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Roy POV**

The bright sun woke Roy up. He groaned, rolled over and got up, throwing a pillow at Wally and putting clothes on before leaving the room. The smell of cooking food made Roy hum in desire as he walked into the kitchen, went to the medicine cabinet and brought out a bottle of vitamins. He sighed as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs, watching M'gann and Artemis cooking breakfast and waited for Bruce to come out and say that Dick had woken up.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce POV**

Bruce woke up when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. He stretched before he got up and took a shower. By the time he got out and got dressed, a mouth-watering scent was leaking from under the door. The bright clock shone 10:45 through the pitch black of the room. Bruce walked over to where Dick was still sleeping and stroked his hair. "Dick? Dickie? It's time to wake up." Dick let out a quiet moan before he turned and buried his face further into his pillow, pulling his arm over his face. Bruce smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. "Dick, it's time to get up. You need to eat something. C'mon." Bruce stroked the side of Dick's face as Dick opened his bright blue, sleep-filled eyes. Dick just lifted his arms at Bruce and grunted. Bruce smiled and maneuvered Dick so that he was being carried on his back.

Bruce carried him up the stairs, out of the garage, and into the kitchen. He set Dick down on one of the chairs, got a protein shake out of the fridge, then caught the bottle of vitamins Roy threw to him. He walked over to Dick who was slumped in his chair, looking languidly at the set table, fighting sleep which was obviously trying to overwhelm him. "Here." Bruce said, handing Dick the pills. Dick took the pills and Bruce helped him take a gulp of the protein shake. Roy ruffled his hair and scooted his chair over so that Dick could lean against him while he helped him take more sips of the protein shake.

By the time Dick finished the protein shake, the team and the mentors were all assembled in the kitchen. Wally carried all of the food to the table at superspeed, then grabbed two small cups of blood and sat them on either side of Dick. Everyone sat down and began to serve themselves, except Roy who put food on Dick's plate before putting any on his own. Dick sleepily grabbed his fork and clumsily took a bite of eggs. After one bite he started to quickly shovel food into his mouth. Roy, Wally, Bruce, Ollie, and Barry all laughed as Dick finished one plate and filled it up again. Wally and Barry finished their plates soon after and refilled their plates too. Everyone else ate at a much more normal rate until they all finished about forty-five minutes later.

Most of them had eaten about a plate and a half of food, but Barry had eaten eight plates, Wally had eaten seven plates, and Dick had eaten six plates. Dick was slumped back in his seat, lazily rubbing his very stuffed belly. His eyes were drooping closed again as a considerable amount of his blood went to his bloated stomach to help digest the immense amount of food he ate. Bruce smiled, adoringly, at him before picking him up and carrying him back to the garage. He set Dick on his bed, tucked him in, and rubbed his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. Bruce pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before walking back to the main part of the mountain house.

He met the rest of the team in the living room and sat down on a lone chair. "He asleep?" Roy asked.

Bruce nodded. "He's exhausted, as always."

"So, what exactly is this place?" Artemis asked.

"A mountain cabin I had built after I found out about Dick, Roy, and Wally. They come here every full moon and we all come every other month. Where they used to go was too small; they could have been discovered but I own about 700 acres around the house so it would be a lot less likely here." Bruce responded.

Wally grinned "It's awesome! HD, big screen TV, gaming systems, computers, and even blood!"

Roy rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head. "The blood at our houses is from some of the League's old blood bags, so no drinking from people. Usually we're fine with just drinking once a month from what Dick catches, but near the end of the month we need a pick-me-up or we get weak."

"We used to just deal with it or catch a squirrel or raccoon or something, but keeping the blood in the house is the better option. Especially because of our superhero jobs, weakness is not a good thing." Wally said.

"Since you all are on winter vacation from school, you all are welcome to stay here for a week. I think we will." Bruce said.

Kaldur looked around at the team, then back at Bruce and nodded. "I think a vacation would be good for the team."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Two Days Later**

The team had been having a great time. It had been lightly snowing the whole trip but the land was flat enough and Dick, Wally, Roy, Barry, Ollie, and Bruce knew the land well enough that it wasn't dangerous to go outside. Dick was a lot more awake now and was having a great time with the team, now that they knew who he was. He was flipping and doing other acrobatic tricks everywhere. Every night though, he changed into werewolf form.

Roy and Wally seemed to be having fun too, but they seemed a bit uneasy. They shot looks at each other, then looked at Dick. They always made sure that one of them was with Dick at all times. The team and mentors had noticed the knives that they both carried around at all times now.

The team and mentors, excluding Bruce, thought that Dick seemed oblivious to it until, one night, they heard Roy, Wally, and Dick all talking in hushed tones.

"_Why now? Why did he suddenly come back now after all this time?" Wally._

"_I don't know Wally! Malum is nearly impossible to understand and I don't know that I want to try. I've tried to predict what he will do next, but I'm always wrong. I have no idea." Roy._

"_W-what if he comes back? I have this feeling that he's not as far gone as we think he is. W-what if he t-tries to take m-me again?" Dick. _The team's hearts broke at hearing the usually fearless Boy Wonder's voice shaking with fear.

"_He will __NEVER__ get you again Dick, I promise. If he comes back, we'll kill him if we have to; he will not get you again." Roy._

"_Same. I will put my knife where the sun doesn't shine. He tries to get you, I'll cut his freakin head off. We won't let him get you." Wally._

"_C-can I sleep in here tonight?" Dick._

"_Course." Roy._

The team heard two beds creaking then a third seeing as Dick probably just got to the top bunk. Then the light from under the door was turned off and the team went to bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Next Morning**

A loud boom woke everyone in the house. Everyone ran to Roy and Wally's room where the noise had come from. They were greeted by the sight of one wall missing to outside with Wally and Roy fighting off about twenty-five vampires. The team and mentors all jumped in, wearing the vampires down before pushing them towards Roy or Wally, who slit their throats with their silver knives.

Roy jumped at the last vampire that was alive and held a knife at his neck. "Where. Is. He." He growled.

The vampire spit his own blood out of his mouth before grinning and saying "Nowhere you'll ever find him."

Roy pressed the flat of the knife against the vampire's neck. The vampire hissed as the silver burned him. "Where. Did. Malum. TAKE. HIM!" Roy yelled in the vampire's face, pressing harder with the knife.

"T-the f-fight ring! H-he took him to t-the ol-old f-fight r-ring! He's g-gonna th-throw him in a-and i-if he d-doesn't d-die, he'll k-kill 'em!" The vampire said, now looking scared and in pain. Roy growled and slit the vampire's throat.

He sat on a wooden chair that was in the room and pressed his hands against his face. "No, no, no, no, NO! I promised him… I promised Malum would never get him again; that he wouldn't _ever_ go in the fight ring again; that we would protect him." Roy looked up, eyes fierce, "I will get him back."

"Ditto. No one messes with our little brother, much less him." Wally growled, anger radiating from his eyes.

"What are we waiting for? I'll kill that bastard when I get my hands on him. Good thing we keep silver weapons here." Bruce said, rushing out of the room, quickly followed by the team and mentors. In the office, he slid a wall panel aside to show a hidden cupboard filled with silver knives, arrows, small swords, and a few other weapons. Bruce grabbed some silver batarangs and two knives. Oliver, Artemis, and Roy each grabbed a bow, a silver knife, and a quiver of silver arrows. Barry and Wally each grabbed two knives. Superboy grabbed a pair of silver knuckles. Kaldur grabbed two swords that looked like katanas. M'gann didn't grab any weapons, deciding to use her telepathy and telekinesis instead of weapons that she was never trained to use.

They all got on the bioship and M'gann said "Where to?"

Roy and Wally looked at each other then back at M'gann. "4797 Portland, Oregon. We have to hurry though. It's near the solstice so the full moon comes up for three nights. Malum will put on a fight tonight, and we have to get there before it." Roy said.  
M'gann nodded "Buckle up, she's gonna go fast!" she said as the bioship lifted off the ground and sped off west.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you liked it! Please review, ideas are welcome but may not be used!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry for not updating. Highschool and health issues, but I'm good now. Unto the chapter! **_**Italics**_** are thoughts and **_**bold italics**_** are mind link.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

The vampires took Dick onto a jet. He was weakly fighting against the burning, silver bonds that had been placed on him. The jet took off and he heard the vampire pilot say "2 and a half hours to Portland Oregon." Dick felt his blood freeze. _That's where the fight ring was… And the solstice is coming up… Oh, no! Shit! He's going to make me fight… At least Wally and Roy are safe._ He kept his head down as his vampire guards kept a close eye on him. _Please let them find me before Malum makes me fight!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\**

**Roy's POV**

_Like hell is Malum getting away with this! He won't take Dick, not again_._ I won't let him! I failed Dick; told him I'd protect him. I won't fail him again!_ Roy continued sharpening his knife, feeling unease take over as night approached. "Damn it, M'gann, can't this thing go any faster!" He snarled, baring his fangs.

"I-I'm sorry. She's going as fast as she can, but in this degree of cold… She can't go too fast." M'gann said, flinching at the show of aggression.

Even Superboy was getting frustrated at how slow the bioship was going. At this rate, it will be twilight before they get to the fight ring. Wally kept fidgeting in his chair and lightly biting his bottom lip with his fangs. Bruce was a whole other story. He kept folding and unfolding a batarang, glaring out the window as he imagined what his son may go through if they don't get there in time.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

Moonrise was getting closer. Dick could feel it, feel his blood beginning to warm. _Please, please get here soon!_ He sighed in relief as he handcuffs were finally taken of his blistering wrists. His relief was quickly taken away as he was shoved into a silver cage, just like he had several years ago. With his worry back full force, he curled on the rotting, wooden floor and tried to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\**

**Roy's POV**

They pulled over the fight club just after the moon had risen. "Come on!" Roy yelled, jumping onto the building, beside the skylights. Wally followed right after, then Bruce, then the rest of the team. They all snuck in through the vents and followed Roy and Wally to a series of cages, filled with howling creatures that appeared to be half wolf and half human. Screams could vaguely be heard from a doorway that led to a pit.

"Damn it, we're too late." Wally said.

"We don't know that!" Roy snarled at him.

"Guys, look." Superboy said, voice soft as he looked into the deep, moonlit pit, surrounded by fencing, and the many vampires who were surrounding the fight ring.

"Shit." Roy said as he saw Dick trying to fight the transformation. Across from him, a large man was almost through the transformation.  
Suddenly, a loud voice came over speakers "And now, a blood mutt versus a bitten mutt!"

Dick was still fighting the transformation as the other wolf jumped at him.

Roy and Wally sped in with vampiric speed and Wally jumped into the werewolf. Dick looked up in shock, loosing his concentration and letting the transformation take over. Dick's wolf form was much smaller than that of the other man, but he was fully a wolf, not just half wolf. The other wolf threw Wally off and jumped at him, only to be tackled by Dick. Dick growled as they both got up, snarling. Roy jumped forward and stabbed it with his knife. Wally got up and the three friends surrounded the other werewolf. The other werewolf jumped at Dick and bit his leg before Dick threw him into the crowd of vampires. They panicked as the werewolf began to attack them, tearing one's head off.

One of the gates in the pit opened as Bruce and Superboy pulled it open. "Come on!" Wally yelled, running over.

"Can he make it? There's no moonlight!" Artemis yelled over the yells and howls.

"He can make it for a little while, but any more than half an hour away from moonlight will force him back! His body can't take the strain!" Roy yelled back as he, Wally, and Dick ran for the gate. They wove between the cages, aiming for the door when Malum stepped out, blocking their path. Dick let out a whimpering growl while Wally, Roy, and the others all stepped protectively in front of him.

"Did you really think you could escape, mutt?" Malum smirked.

Bruce threw a silver-tipped batarang into Malum's shoulder. Malum howled in pain while Roy and Wally took the chance to stab him with their silver knives. "You will see me again! And then I'll get your mutt… for good!" Malum disappeared, running with vampiric speed.

_**C-Can we go home now?**_ Dick's shaky voice came as everyone relaxed a bit.

Bruce, Wally, Roy, Barry, and Ollie all nodded and Bruce responded _**Of course, son. Let's go to the cabin.**_

Dick limped over to Bruce who scratched the scruff of his neck and they went into the bioship, glad it was over… for now.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\**

**That's all… for now. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (And I'm thinking about starting a community where Robin is a supernatural creature… anyone willing to help out?)**


End file.
